leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miss Fortune/@comment-4922088-20151111185324
Testing I've done so far: Passive - Very cut and dry and behaves as it reads. Damage it deals is listed separately from Double Up damage so when Q hits a new target you see two numbers instead of one. Only complaint is the passive application particles are too bright and hurt my eyes after awhile, but that could just be me. Q - Still behaves mostly the same. Synergizes VERY VERY well with Warlord's Bloodlust since the second hit counts as a crit if the first hit kills. This is kinda insane and gives her some very nice sustain early. I do wish cast time scaled with attack speed, it still makes the spell frustrating late game because it is very slow to cast and she benefits more from casting it late game now with how it helps her keep W active up longer. W Passive - Strut passive does not work like old Strut. You gain the initial 25 movespeed and it is increased AFTER 5 seconds instead of OVER 5 seconds. This is in the spell description but easy to miss if you skim. W Active - Very strong, works super well with how clean MF's attack animation has always been. As stated below the cooldown starts after the buff expires. A little note here (which might call for some rewording in the ability description above) you can keep the spell up forever as long as you have targets to swap to, but the max ACCUMULATED duration is 3 seconds. No matter how many times you swap you can never hold more than 3 seconds of the buff. With champions giving 2 seconds this is very nice, but as stated above would be a lot better if Q was faster late game. E - Range increase is sexy, makes for a good scouting spell now. Also helps her chase opponents since she can cut them off from further away. R - Perfect. Feels like MF ult again, any complaints I have are graphical. Also synergizes amusingly with Warlord's Bloodlust sustain. Crits seem to bug out the damage counter somehow on occasion (I covered Xin in numbers to the point I couldn't see him while ulting) but this fades as you stop ulting or they move out so it's not game breaking. Also crits don't seem to have any particles indicating they are a crit other than the numbers on enemies. Wouldn't mind crit waves being a different color to help better show what crit is actually doing for your ult. My opinion: Strong, and very fun to play. Starting W lvl 1 is still probably best since it lets you fight a little better, but Q max first is still the best option for early damage. Also, since her passive gives her a very easy time last hitting, I recommend making a page for her with AD/lvl reds instead of flat. Per-level reds pass flat in AD gained at level 7, and she benefits from that a lot since her AD scaling is abismal now.